meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ningaloo Whiskers
Whiskers Ningaloo(VWM085) born on the December 6, 2004 in a group called the Whiskers. He was born a few days before his own father's birth day. His litter-mates were his sisters Petra(VWF083) and Popkat(VWF086) and brother Machu Pichu(VWM084). His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod, the dominant pair of the Whiskers. Ningaloo and his siblings were actually the seventh litter born to Flower in the Whiskers. When the pups began to forage with the adults Whiskers split into two groups. Ningaloo and his brother Machu Pichu stayed with Flower with only a few several adult while the rest of the group were under the leadership of Flower's daughter, Super Furry Animal, Petra and Popkat went with the other group. During the split, Popkat disappeared. Evicted female Baddiel entered the splinter group and took dominance from Super Furry Animal. The adults had a hard time feeding Ningaloo and Machu Pichu with so few adults. Flower actually started to steal food from her young pups to keep her strength up. Ningaloo and Machu Pichu survived in the small group. The Whiskers re-united and Ningaloo was re-united with Petra. The remaining pups survived to adulthood. When Flower died, Rocket Dog took over, at first Zaphod left the group but then came back. Ningaloo sisters Petra was pregnant along with Hawkeye, Flo, Finn and Ella. All th female gave birth to eight pups. The mothe rof each pup remains unknown. One pup might have been Petra's. Ningaloo, Machu Pichu and Petra all stayed in the group for most of 2007. In October of 2007, Ningaloo went rovign with other Whiskers males. Incas The rovering party was called the Incas. The group was led by his father Zaphod. The group included Zaphod, Logan, Ningaloo, Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning. Mitch disappeared aroudn this time. The males roved for about a month and then joined another group. The other group was the Aztecs, led by Ningaloo's older sister. The Aztces were actully formed by a Whiskers splinter group. The Incas joined the Aztecs and kicked out the dominant male Homestar Runner. Aztecs And this was the end of the Incas. The Aztecs then were led by Monkulus and Zaphod who took the position of dominant male. Ningaloo and the other males start to rove and before the month as over, Ningaloo left the Aztecs and rejoin the Whiskers in a group incounter. Burdock joined the Aztecs when he returned to the Whiskers. Zarathustra had taken male dominance but soon left the group with othe rmales. Ningaloo's brother Machu Pichu assumed dominance beside Rocket Dog. While eh was away Rocket Dog had evicted Petra with Hakweye, Cruise and Cheetara. They form the Baobab group with wild males. Ningaloo quickly started to rove again, this time he team up with his nephew Wollow. Kung Fu Ningaloo and Wollow soon met up with two evicted Commandos females(one from Gattaca origin),the two females were Kleintjie and her niece Benzedrine, a Frisky male called Clipton Baptist and two wild male. Kleintjie won dominant female and Clipton Baptist won dominant male. Wollow returned to Whiskers while Ningaloo stayed in Kung Fu. Then in April Clipton Baptist and the last wild male left the group and Ningaloo took dominant male of the Kung Fu in May. At this period he was about three years old. Benzedrine gave birth to a litter of 6 pups but only 4 survived. Benzedrine left the Kung Fu. Leaving the group which started out with 7 adults members down to 6, only 2 were adults. In August, Kleintjie gave birth to 4 pups. Then in October, Kleintjie gave birth to 7 pups(all survives). The litter is believe to be father by Ningaloo. Over the next year, the group numbers are raised with the help of the dominant pair being the same and Kleintjie large litters, most, if not all are believe to be fathered by Ningaloo. He often climbs on peopel during Earthwatchers visits and is often seen on sntry duties like a good dominant male should do. Unlike most mobs, Ningaloo wears the radeo callor not Kleintjie. He is still the dominant male today. Meerkat Manor Ningaloo was featured on Meerkat Manor season 1 as a pup called Clive. His siblings then were Duddley(Machu Pichu), Petra(Petra) and Mary-Pat(Popkat). He was seen with his brother Duddley, having trouble surviving in the small splinter group, while Petra and Mary-Pat, though in real life she disappear while the group split, were have a great time. The two group reunited and Clive saw his sisters again. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Incas meerkats Category:Aztec meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males